Claire and Jenna's Battle over KC
by Alfynumnums
Summary: KC and Jenna didn't know what was coming, when Claire went of a massive rampage.


Claire walked into the room, yet again seeing KC and Jenna making out. Claire has had enough. She is tired of being second string in everything. She stairs at them until Jenna finally notices Claire.

"Oh! Claire Bear! I didn't see you there!" Jenna "surprisingly" said.

"What are you doinf in basic Physics?" Uttered KC, giving Jenna a smirk.

"I've decided to drop down to basic Physics to sit with my best friends!" Claire goes over and huggs Jenna really tight. "Watch out." she mumbles in Jenna's ear.

Jenna pulled back and said "what!"

"I said good luck!"

"Oh... Okay?" said Jenna

"Why don't we take a seat?" said KC

Both the ladies shouted "sure!"

They all sat down and listened to the teacher talk and talk. Then, Claire noticed Jenna and KC were holding hands underneath the table. Claire is getting very angry now, and starts to stalk KC and Jenna's every move. She gets more and more furious every second she see's them holding hands, kissing, or eve looking at eachother. Finally Claire walked into the girls bathroom, and had the PERFECT chance. There was Jenna... standing next to the sink putting eyeliner on.

"Claire bear! What are you doing?"

"Nothing... absolutely nothing..."

The door shut behind Claire and Claire locked it.

"Uhhh..." Jenna muttered while shaking "What... are you doing...!"

"I'm taking care of business Jenna"

Jenna started to run to the door, and Claire grabbed her by the shirt and pinned her to the wall.

"You think you're going to run away do you eh?"

"No, I'm just... Going to class. Yeah! Going to class."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Claire shoved Jenna into the stall and locked the door. She smashed Jenna on the head with the plunger over and over until she was unconcious. Claire then took a knife out of her pocket. "This was supposed to be a present for KC, Jenna. He was the only one who understood me. He was the only one who cared. But you, you too hima way from me. You stole EVERYTHING I had. I'm not changing for anyone, Jenna. I'll re live this day over and over for the rest of my life. I hope I'm still your Claire Bear!"

She took off Jenna's clothes and slowly cut a line down Jenna to open her up. Claire then gutted Jenna and there was only skin left of Jenna.

"I'm going to be more like you."

Claire then took off all of her clothes and streatched Jenna's skin over her's. "You like me now you son of a bitch?" Claire then took the knife cuttung little holes into the skin, and sewed it up with her shoe strings. She then put her clothes back on and then stuck Jenna's remains in teh nearest water fountain.

"Ahh. There he is. Soft, silky smooth like a baby's ass."

"JENNA! HAVE YOU SEEN CLAIRE!" KC shouts at Caire which is actually Jenna's skin.

"No I haven't hunny. Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

Claire then led KC into the nearest closet, and pulled out a few condoms. "Are you sure?" asked KC.

"Yes!" answered Claire.

KC started taking off "Jenna's" clothes. "Wait!" shouted Claire. Claire then tied KC's hands to the workbench. "Let me do all the work!" Claire then slid down and took off KC's pants. "Is this what you like?"

"Yes.. mmm... yes!"

"Well then, here, have it!" She then lifted a gun out of her pocket.

"Jenna, what are you doing? JENNA!"

"I'm not Jenna you stupid fucker. God, I knew you were retarded since the day I met you!" Claire then took off Jenna's things revealing her naked body. She then grabbed some duct tape, and taped KC's mouth shut. "You want to play games KC? I thought you liked me. You led me on, then you went out with that stupid WHORE!" Claire pointed to the skin of Jenna. KC was trying to break free and kept screaming. "Shut up, or I'll make this last longer."

Claire then slid down and started sucking on KC's cock. He kept screaming and kicking her, so she took the gun, pointed it at his penis, and KABOOM. Shot it right off. She then popped a few into his head. Then, she finished him, with a kiss.

"I loved you KC." She then put Jenna's clothes on, walked back into the bathroom, flushed Jenna's clothes, and put her's back on.

"Ahhh, I feel so satisfied...Well... Time to finish the job." Claire then put the gun to her chin, and pulled the trigger...

"FUCK!" she screamed. "I WASTED THE LAST BULLET ON THAT BASTARD!"

She then pulled out the knife, and stabbed herself to death... The end.


End file.
